Back In Time
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Voyage dans le temps ? Un rêve inatteignable... qui pourrait me sauver la vie Fifth Harmony Demi Lovato Selena Gomez Wilmer Valderrama


**PDV Camila**

 **Moi :** Il n'y a qu'à moi que ça paraît stupide ?

 **Chris :** Tu ne le connais pas comme moi, tu comprendrais. Il est devenu complètement fou et s'est mis en tête d'aller les séparer avant que tu n'arrives dans le tableau.

 **Moi :** Mais pourquoi ?

 **Chris :** Pour récupérer ta mère banane !

 **Moi :** Alors d'une, je ne suis pas une banane sinon ça reviendrait à me manger quotidiennement moi-même et faire preuve d'une sorte de… cannibalisme tordu. De deux, laquelle de mère ?

 **Chris :** A ton avis ? Celle qu'il harcèle depuis des mois Karla.

 **Moi :** D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Mais pourquoi moi et pas toi ?

 **Chris :** Parce que j'existe déjà à l'époque où je veux t'envoyer. Me voir moi-même en plus âgé n'est pas une bonne idée. Toi, Karla Camila Lovato, tu as -6 ans à ce moment.

 **Moi :** Et je fais comment une fois arriver là-bas ?

 **Chris :** Tu vas trouver mon moi du passé, tu lui donnes cette lettre et il t'aidera.

 **Moi :** Arrête de parler de toi à la troisième personne, c'est flippant.

 **Chris :** Bon, prête ?

 **Moi :** Tu es sûr que ça marche ton bidule ?

 **Chris :** Certain, je m'en suis déjà servi. Mets-toi en place sur le cercle, ne bouges plus et attends.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ça. Peut-être parce que, techniquement, si je ne le fais pas, je n'existerai jamais. Alors quand Chris, mon oncle, m'a donné tous les détails du pourquoi je commençais à m'effacer, je n'ai pas trop eu le choix. Christian Valderrama, c'est son nom complet. Vous comprenez le truc maintenant ? C'est le frère de l'autre connard qui veut récupérer ma mère. Le problème dans l'affaire, c'est que Chris est un Einstein des temps modernes et son délire depuis l'adolescence s'est de se la jouer Retour Vers Le Futur… et il a réussi. Sauf que Wilmer en a fait usage à son avantage… et ça retombe sur moi. Je dois régler cette affaire moi-même, retourner en 2012, éloigner ma mère de ce crétin et la rapprocher de mon autre mère. Chris me donne un sac avec tout ce qu'il me faudrait dedans, son adresse entre autre. Des lumières bleues m'enveloppent alors, je ferme les yeux et attends. Mission Delena enclenchée !

 _Arrivée… 03 Mars 2012…_

Je me réveille (déjà quand est-ce que je me suis endormie?) et je me retrouve le visage dans le sable, le flux et reflux de la mer en fond. Je relève la tête et tente de me situer. Je pense reconnaître la ville qui longe la plage, Miami si je ne me trompe pas. Je me lève et regarde à droite puis à gauche, tentant de déterminer de quel côté je devrais aller. La ville n'est pas du tout comme à mon époque. Tout en longeant la plage, je fouille dans mon sac pour voir si Chris m'a laissé un peu d'argent… Un peu beaucoup même ! Une petite liasse de billet avec un mot « Invite-moi au resto, j'adore le Capital Grille ! » Ah ce mec, il ne changera jamais. Parfois, je me demande s'il a vraiment 37 ans. Il n'a jamais dû grandir dans sa tête. Que je calcule. Je me retrouve maintenant 18 ans dans le passé, il en a donc 18 à l'heure actuelle. Ça risque d'être marrant ça. Quand j'arrive sur une grande artère, j'en profite pour prendre un taxi et aller directement chez Chris. J'appréhende la rencontre mais ça promet, j'en suis sûre. Quand le taxi s'arrête, je paye ma course et sors du véhicule. Je me retrouve devant un immeuble et je ne sais pas à quel étage je dois aller. Alors je vais sonner à l'interphone, là où son nom est indiqué.

 _ **Chris :** Allô ?_

 _ **Moi :** Chris ? Christian Valderrama ?_

 _ **Chris :** C'est moi. On se connaît ?_

 _ **Moi :** Pas encore. Si je vous dis que je viens du futur, ça vous paraîtra fou à quel point ?_

 _ **Chris :** (après quelques secondes)_ _Fou au point de vous laisser monter. 2ème étage, apparemment C._

J'entends un buzz, m'indiquant que je peux pousser la porte. Je prends ensuite l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage indiqué et me dirige jusqu'à la porte marquée d'un C. Je toque et je vois un Chris plus jeune m'ouvrir. Ok et pourquoi il est toujours célibataire 18 ans plus tard déjà ? Oh, c'est vrai, parce qu'il est fou !

 **Chris :** Karla ?

 **Moi :** C'est ça.

 **Chris :** Entrez.

 **Moi :** _(le fais)_ Tu veux bien me tutoyer ? J'ai l'impression d'être vieille.

 **Chris :** Et ça te fait quel âge déjà ?

 **Moi :** 15 ans.

 **Chris :** Tu prétends venir du futur. Pourquoi je devrais te croire ?

 **Moi :** Oh, c'est vrai. _(lui tends la lettre)_ Tiens, ça devrait te convaincre.

Il la prend, va s'asseoir sur son canapé et commence à la lire. Je prends place à côté de lui, en profitant pour le détailler un peu plus. Les mêmes yeux clairs, la même coiffure négligée, le même corps musclé qu'on se demande d'où qu'il l'a eu… et son regard qui s'éclaire au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il finit par reposer la lettre et me faire face.

 **Chris :** J'ai réussi ?

 **Moi :** Apparemment, puisque je suis là.

 **Chris :** Et pourquoi toi ?

 **Moi :** Parce que ton frère est revenu aussi et qu'il tente de récupérer ma mère… ce qui impliquerait que je ne naisse jamais.

 **Chris :** Donc… Tu es sensée faire quoi ?

 **Moi :** M'arranger pour approcher ma mère, éloigner ton frère et réunir mes parents.

 **Chris :** Attends… Si je comprends bien, en ce moment-même mon frère sort avec ta mère ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Chris :** _(rire)_ Tu essayes de me faire croire que tu es la fille de Demi Lovato ?

 **Moi :** Ça te paraît plus fou que de remonter le temps ?

 **Chris :** _(redevient sérieux)_ Pas vraiment. Qui est ton père ?

 **Moi :** Je ne sais pas.

 **Chris :** Comment ça ? Tu veux réunir tes parents sans savoir qui est ton père ?

 **Moi :** Je suis née d'une FIV. Je n'ai pas de père, mais deux mère, Demi Lovato et Selena Gomez.

Il se remet à rire, cette fois en se laissant tomber sur le canapé et en se tenant le ventre. Genre ce que je lui dis c'est la vanne de l'année quoi. Je suis sérieuse moi ! Et en train de mourir ! Ou plutôt de ne jamais exister… Je me rends compte que le Chris de 2012 est encore plus fou que celui de 2030. Peut-être bien qu'il a mûri avec l'âge au final.

 **Moi :** Tu veux bien arrêter de te foutre de moi ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle déjà ?

 **Chris :** Demi et Selena ne se sont plus parlées depuis 3 mois. La dernière fois, c'était au New Year's Eve de New-York. Et avant ça, ça faisait 8 mois qu'on ne les avait pas vu ensemble. Tu vas galérer.

 **Moi :** C'est si grave que ça ? Je croyais qu'elles s'étaient rabibochées après Timberline.

 **Chris :** Plus ou moins. Mais Demi passe presque tout son temps libre avec… **lui**.

 **Moi :** Génial.

 **Chris :** Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour les approcher ? Je te rappelle que ce sont des Stars.

 **Moi :** Je pensais qu'avec ton frère…

 **Chris :** _(me coupe)_ Je ne lui parle plus depuis longtemps. Il est devenu arrogant et il me hait. Je suis une honte pour lui, tu imagines ?

 **Moi :** Oh. Désolée…

 **Chris :** Laisse tomber. J'ai une autre idée.

 **Moi :** Laquelle ?

 **Chris :** Tu sais chanter ?

 **Moi :** Dois-je te rappeler qui est ma mère ? C'est dans mes gênes blaireau.

 **Chris :** Ça va, pas la peine de te la jouer diva. Ta mère sera juge pour la prochaine saison d'X-Factor. Arrange-toi pour être prise et s'est bon, tu l'approches.

 **Moi :** Bon plan, très bon plan.

 **Chris :** En attendant, je vais te créer une vie de papier Mlle du Futur.

 _Plusieurs semaines plus tard…_

Chris est vraiment doué. Il m'a littéralement crée une fausse vie et a même embauché un couple pour jouer ma famille. C'est le grand jour, celui de mon audition pour X-Factor. En fait, c'est plutôt le dernier jour des auditions à Miami et si je ne passe pas aujourd'hui, je ne passerais jamais et je perdrais ma chance. Je ne peux pas attendre l'année suivante.

 **Chris :** Détends-toi.

 **Moi :** Je ne peux pas. Je ne passerais jamais, regarde l'heure.

 **Chris :** Tu as probablement 0,01% de chance de faire ton audition.

 **Moi :** C'est certainement plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais.

 **Chris :** Tiens, regarde, les juges.

 **Moi :** Ils partent ?

 **Chris :** J'en ai bien l'impression…

 **Moi :** Non ! _(cours vers eux)_ Simon ! _(arrive devant lui)_ Ils faut que vous me laissiez auditionner, vous comprenez c'est… _(regarde Demi)_ une question de vie ou de mort.

 **Simon :** _(rire)_ De vie ou de mort ? Tu es jeune, tu auras encore des chances.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? Qui dit que ceci n'est pas ma seule et unique chance ? Vous croyez que je vais la laisser passer ?

 **Demi :** Simon…

 **Simon :** Ma petite peste préférée prend le parti de la jeune fille ?

 **Demi :** Oui. Laisse-la auditionner. 5 minutes ça ne va pas nous tuer, surtout si on compte la demi-heure de retard que tu avais ce matin.

 **Simon :** Ça va. Et bien… _(il attend)_

 **Moi :** Camila.

 **Simon :** Camilla, tu peux passer. _(part)_

 **Moi :** _(marmonne)_ C'est Ca **mila**.

 **Demi :** Alors bonne chance.

Je croise son regard pour la première fois et un sentiment de familiarité m'envahit soudainement. La voir presque 20 ans plus jeune ça me fait quand même un choc. Mais son sourire et son regard sont inchangés, même si je reste une inconnue pour elle.

 **Moi :** Merci.

 **Demi :** Étonne-moi.

 **Moi :** Ça je peux. _(alors qu'elle part)_ Maman…

 **Demi :** _(se retourne)_ Tu disais ?

 **Moi :** Rien. _(elle me fixe)_ Ça va ?

 **Demi :** Tu me rappelles… _(secoue la tête)_ C'est stupide. On se revoit sur scène.

 **Moi :** Ouais. _(elle part)_

 **Chris :** _(arrive)_ Alors ?

 **Moi :** Je vais passer.

 **Chris :** _(sourire)_ Génial ! Tu lui as parlé à ce que j'ai vu.

 **Moi :** Je crois que je lui rappelle ma mère.

 **Chris :** Laquelle ?

 **Moi :** Celle qui m'a porté blaireau. Selena.

 **Chris :** Arrête de me clasher et va tout démonter sur scène… Cabello.

 **Moi :** Je vais devoir m'habituer à ça moi.

 _Ellipse… 2 semaines…_

 **Lauren :** Camz ?

 **Moi :** Je suis là.

 **Lauren :** Ça va ?

 **Moi :** J'ai eu peur de… rentrer chez moi et… _(murmure)_ Son regard.

 **Lauren :** De quoi tu parles ?

 **Moi :** Rien.

 **Lauren :** _(sourire)_ T'es bizarre Camz.

 **Moi :** Merci, je tiens ça de ma mère.

 **Lauren :** Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ?

 **Moi :** On a le choix ? C'est notre rêve Lolo et là, on est à 5 pour l'atteindre. C'est une force en plus qu'on ne doit pas laisser tomber.

 **Lauren :** Tu as sûrement raison.

 **? :** Les filles ?

 **Moi :** Demi !

 **Demi :** Salut. _(à moi)_ Je pourrais te parler Camila ?

 **Moi :** Ouais, bien sûr. _(à Lauren)_ Ça ne te dérange pas ?

 **Lauren :** Non, pas de problème. On se revoit plus tard ?

 **Moi :** _(embrasse sa main)_ Évidemment. _(elle part)_ Alors Mme Lovato, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Demi :** Mademoiselle, je suis encore une mademoiselle, jeune fille.

Elle vient tapoter mon nez, me le faisant froncer. C'est quelque chose qu'elle faisait souvent quand j'étais petite -ou que techniquement elle fera dans le futur- et qui la faisait rire parce que j'avais la même tête qu'elle a ce moment-là. Je crois que maintenant, même alors que je ne suis que Camila Cabello et pas Karla Lovato, elle se dit la même chose.

 **Demi :** Belle imitation. On pourrait te prendre pour ma sœur.

 **Moi :** _(marmonne)_ Plus comme ta fille.

 **Demi :** Pardon ?

 **Moi :** Je croyais que je te rappelais plus Selena.

 **Demi :** Je n'ai jamais dit que… _(soupire)_ C'est si évident que je pensais à elle ?

 **Moi :** Un peu. Elle te manque ?

 **Demi :** Je ne sais pas. Elle part sur la mauvaise pente avec Bieber.

 **Moi :** Et au lieu de l'aider tu fuis.

 **Demi :** Je ne suis pas assez forte.

 **Moi :** Apparemment tu es assez forte pour supporter une relation.

 **Demi :** De quoi tu parles ?

 **Moi :** Ne fais pas l'innocente. On sait tous ce qu'il se passe avec Wilmer. Lui, il se sert de toi, j'espère que tu te rends compte.

 **Demi :** Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

 **Moi :** Alors éclaire-moi.

 **Demi :** Il a été là pour moi pendant que j'allais mal.

 **Moi :** Parce que Selena t'a abandonné peut-être ?

 **Demi :** C'est le cas. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi cette histoire.

 **Moi :** Plus que tu ne le crois.

 **Demi :** Et arrête avec tes phrases énigmatiques ! _(part)_ Je te jure, on croirait entendre Selena.

 **Moi :** Je prends ça comme un compliment.

Agacée par mon échec, je me décide à retourner chez moi… enfin chez Chris. Quand j'entre dans son apparemment, je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter alors je crie à Chris que je vais à la douche. Je pense que ce processus pourra me détendre et me faire réfléchir à un autre plan. Après m'être déshabillée, je me mets sous la douche et laisse l'eau couler le long de mon corps pendant que je cogite. Ça se présente plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Il va falloir du temps et beaucoup de patience. Mais je suis certaine de pouvoir y arriver.

 _Ellipse… Plusieurs semaines…_

 **Ally :** Aller, calme-toi Mila, on est passées.

 **Normani :** Ouais, on est toujours dans la course et on se rapproche de la finale !

 **Dinah :** Aller Chancho, reprends-toi.

 **Lauren :** Je ne pense pas que ça ait un rapport avec la compétition.

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ Lolo a raison. C'est juste… des histoires de famille.

 **Ally :** Tu veux en parler ?

 **Moi :** Non, ça va. Ça va bien finir par s'arranger et puis, ce sont leurs problèmes, pas les miens.

 **Ally :** Dis-toi qu'on est là pour t'écouter au moindre soucis.

 **Moi :** Merci Allycat, t'es vraiment la grande sœur que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir.

Plus comme la tante que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir si on part du principe que je ne vais naître que dans 3 ans… Il faut que j'arrête avec ça ! J'oublie facilement ma mission quand je suis avec les filles. Il suffit que je mette en place un mauvais coup avec Dinah, ou que Normani essaye désespérément de m'apprendre à danser, ou qu'Ally vienne me réconforter quand ça va mal, ou que Lauren me regarde avec ses magnifiques yeux verts, pour que j'oublie que je n'appartiens pas à cette époque. Je ne suis pas née. Et ces sentiments que je développe inconsciemment pour Lauren, ce n'est pas bon. Parce que, les gens, elle a 20 ans de plus que moi en vrai ! C'est là qu'on entend des coups être frappés à notre porte et Ally autorise la personne à entrer. C'est Chris.

 **Moi :** Hey Chris !

 **Chris :** Mila, je pourrais te… _(voit Ally)_ parler…

 **Moi :** Hey _cretino_!

 **Chris :** Euh… Hein ? Quoi ?

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Alors toi. Les filles, vous n'avez pas encore rencontrer Chris je crois. C'est… _(hésite)_

 **Chris :** Je suis son meilleur ami, un peu comme un faux grand frère.

 **Moi :** Ouais, voilà. Et Chris, je te présente Normani, Dinah, Lauren et… Ally.

 **Chris :** _(murmure)_ Ally…

 **Moi :** Sinon, tu disais ?

 **Chris :** _(sors de sa rêverie)_ Oh, c'est vrai. Tu pourrais venir juste un moment, c'est important.

 **Moi :** _(surprise)_ Euh… Ouais, bien sûr. _(aux filles)_ Je vous rejoins plus tard.

 **Les filles :** Ça marche !

Je suis donc Chris à l'extérieur et je lui souris immédiatement l'air de dire « Alors, Ally hein ? » et je crois qu'il me comprend tout de suite.

 **Chris :** Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive avec elle, ok ?

 **Moi :** T'es amoureux.

 **Chris :** Nah, c'est de la connerie ça. L'amour ce n'est pas pour les génies.

 **Moi :** Arrête de mentir. T'es le premier à dire que les génies sont des hyper-sensibles. Elle te plaît ou non ? Question con, t'avais la tête du gars qui a vu un ange.

 **Chris :** Elle l'est ? Parce que ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose.

 **Moi :** Je suppose que tu ne voulais pas me faire sortir de cette salle pour parler de ton béguin soudain pour Ally ?

 **Chris :** Non, c'est vrai. Deux choses. 1 : J'ai fini la machine pour te renvoyer dans le futur.

 **Moi :** Ça de moins à penser.

 **Chris :** Et 2 : Selena est ici.

 **Moi :** Quoi ? Vraiment ?

 **Chris :** Tu devrais en profiter pour l'approcher et jouer les marieuses.

 **Moi :** Bon plan. Tu sais où elle est ?

 **Chris :** Non, tu vas devoir chercher.

 **Moi :** Ok, bon, on se revoit plus tard ?

 **Chris :** Bien sûr.

Je commence à longer les couloirs, me demandant encore comment je vais faire pour aborder ma mère. Avec Demi c'était facile, c'est elle qui est venu me parler… et j'ai tout gâché. Erreur à ne pas reproduire. Mais Selena… je fais comment ? Je ne peux pas venir et dire un truc du genre « Hey Selena ! Tu ne me connais pas, je m'appelle Camila et je suis fan. » Ça ne marcherait probablement pas… Bien joué Karla ! A être perdue dans tes pensées comme ça tu n'as pas vu que tu allais rentrer dans quelqu'un ! Je me sens tomber et je ferme les yeux, attendant l'impact… sauf que je suis rattrapée par une paire de bras.

 **? :** Rien de cassé ?

Je reconnais facilement cette voix grave qui a littéralement bercé mon enfance. Et puis, maintenant que je me concentre, je reconnais le parfum aussi. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je découvre non sans étonnement que j'avais raison, c'est Selena.

 **Moi :** Non ça va. _(me remets sur mes pieds)_ Jolis reflex.

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ Quand tu passes ton enfance avec Demi, tu apprends à rattraper les maladroites plus vite que ton ombre. Camila, c'est ça ?

 **Moi :** Ouais je… Attends, tu me connais ?

 **Selena :** _(rire)_ Ça m'arrive d'allumer ma télé tu sais ?

 **Moi :** Et de regarder X-Factor juste pour le plaisir de voir Demi ?

 **Selena :** Qu'est-ce que… ? Quoi ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Aller… T'es grillée. Ça fait combien de temps que tu l'aimes maintenant ? 3, 4 ans ?

 **Selena :** _(rougit)_ Un truc du genre.

 **Moi :** Et tu la laisses partir avec l'autre con ?

 **Selena :** C'est plus compliqué que ça je te signale et, sans vouloir te vexer, qu'est-ce qu'une ado de 15 ans connaît au grand amour ?

Là elle fait le truc que tout le monde à l'air de vouloir me faire. Pourquoi je ne sais pas mais bon… Elle fait comme Demi il y a quelques semaines, elle vient tapoter doucement mon nez, me le faisant froncer comme à chaque fois. 3… 2… 1…

 **Selena :** Whao. Tu sais qu'on aurait vraiment dit Demi là ? Tu t'entraînes devant ta glace ou quoi ?

 **Moi :** Non, j'ai ça depuis toujours. Ça faisait rire ma mère à l'époque elle disait que je ressemblais à… _(réalise l'erreur)_ Oublie ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 **Selena :** Et bien c'est… compliqué.

 **Moi :** C'est les adultes qui compliquent tout et toi t'es encore plus douée que la plupart des gens pour compliquer les choses, ça a toujours été le cas.

 **Selena :** Comment tu sais ça toi ?

 **Moi :** _(réalise)_ Non je veux dire… Hum… Rien.

 **Selena :** _(rire)_ Arrête je te jure que je vais finir par croire que tu veux être le portrait craché de Demi.

 **Moi :** Et elle qui n'arrête pas de me dire que je te ressemble, je dois croire qui moi ?

 **Selena :** _(surprise)_ Elle a dit ça ?

 **Moi :** La première fois qu'elle m'a parlé. Pas explicitement mais elle m'a dit « Tu me rappelles... » et puis plus rien. Sauf que quand je lui en ai reparlé plus tard, elle a admis qu'elle pensait à toi. Tu sais que c'est Bieber la cause de vos embrouilles ?

 **Selena :** _(secoue la tête)_ Non, c'est **son** gars. Il se sert d'elle et ça se voit.

 **Moi :** Dieu merci je ne suis plus la seule à le dire !

 **Selena :** Et puis Justin et moi c'est fini.

 **Moi :** Alors vas lui parler parce qu'elle ne le fera pas. Même si c'est juste pour l'amitié, ce serait con de perdre ça.

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ D'où tu sors toi ? T'es mon ange gardien ?

 **Moi :** Oh non, c'est plus tordu que ça.

 **Selena :** Surprends-moi.

 **Moi :** Je suis ta fille venue du futur pour sauver Delena.

 **Selena :** Ma fille… laisse-moi deviner… avec Demi ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Exactement !

 **Selena :** _(rire)_ J'y aurais presque cru. Aller, puisque tu as l'air de tellement y tenir, je vais lui parler.

 **Moi :** C'est un pas en avant. Un tout petit pas mais c'est un début.

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ On se reverra peut-être.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Sûrement.

Je la regarde partir, encore fière de mon petit coup. Ne vous y trompez pas, je savais qu'elle ne me croirait pas sur le voyage dans le temps. Selena a toujours été la plus terre à terre. Demi m'aurait cru elle. Elle croit déjà au voyage dans le temps avec la théorie des premiers astronautes venus du futur pour enseigner aux Égyptiens à construire les pyramides. Elle m'aurait probablement cru mais pas Selena. Et là, on vient de progresser un tout petit peu, en priant pour qu'elles se rabibochent et ne s'engueulent pas une énième fois.

 **Lauren :** _(arrive)_ Camz ?

 **Moi :** Hey Lolo !

 **Lauren :** Où est-ce que tu étais passée ?

 **Moi :** Après avoir parler à Chris je suis rentrée dans Selena donc…

 **Lauren :** Selena Gomez ?

 **Moi :** T'en connais beaucoup des Selena encore en vie toi ?

 **Lauren :** Non…

 **Moi :** Bon. Et tu t'inquiétais pour moi toi ?

 **Lauren :** Un truc du genre.

 **Moi :** Je peux connaître la vérité ou pas ?

 **Lauren :** _(marmonne)_ J'ai un truc à te dire.

 **Moi :** Quoi donc ?

 **Lauren :** Je… _(se racle la gorge)_ Ce truc de Camren… moi ça me… ça me plaît bien.

 **Moi :** De quoi tu parles ?

 **Lauren :** M'imaginer avec toi ce n'est pas difficile parce que… la vérité c'est que… tu me plais.

Non, non, non, non, non, non ! Ça ne peut pas arriver ! Lauren, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi moi ?

 **Moi :** Pourquoi moi ?

Et merde c'est sorti tout seul.

 **Lauren :** T'es marrante toi ! Comment je le saurais ? Tu crois que j'ai les moyens de demander à mon cœur le pourquoi du comment ?

 **Moi :** Désolée, question stupide.

 **Lauren :** Et puis je sais que c'est mal, qu'on ne devrait pas parce qu'on est un groupe et que plein de choses peuvent mal se passer mais… je n'ai pas choisi. Tu me plais, c'est tout.

 **Moi :** Lauren…

 **Lauren :** Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus entendre parler de moi après ça.

Elle commence à partir et… bordel je fais quoi moi ? Et merde ! J'en ai envie alors fuck you je tente. De toute façon je vais finir par partir alors…

 **Moi :** Lolo, attends ! _(elle se retourne)_ Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas le temps de t'expliquer. _(m'approche)_

 **Lauren :** Pour que tu me remballes ? Non merci.

 **Moi :** Ça a dû t'arriver plus souvent que je ne le croyais.

 **Lauren :** Un peu.

 **Moi :** Mais c'est différent là.

 **Lauren :** Différent comment ?

Sans rien répondre, je prends son visage entre mes mains et je viens l'embrasser avec toute la passion dont je suis capable… et c'est seulement là que je me souviens que c'est mon premier baiser. Merde ! Et si je suis nulle ? Enfin… Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Lauren puisqu'elle me rend mon baiser après une toute petite hésitation sûrement dû à la surprise. Je me laisse alors aller dans ses bras et je savoure le moment. Ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier c'est sûr !

 **Lauren :** Ah ouais, c'est différent.

 **Moi :** Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

 **Lauren :** _(petit rire)_ Tu sais que tu es absolument adorable ?

 **Moi :** Ah tu trouves ?

 **Lauren :** Ouais.

 **Dinah :** _(plus loin)_ Les filles !

 **Lauren :** _(s'écarte)_ Ouais ?

 **Dinah :** _(arrive)_ On va sur la plage avec les Emblem3 pour fêter notre passage en demi-finale. Simon est d'accord et Demi devrait nous rejoindre, ça vous tente ?

 **Lauren :** Grave ! _(à moi)_ Et toi Camz ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Ça me va.

 **Dinah :** Alors en route ! _(de dos)_ Et je suis capitaine de la ship Camren !

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Cette fille.

 **Lauren :** Bah laissons-la être ce qu'elle veut, si ça lui fait plaisir.

 _Ellipse… A la plage…_

On est tous installés autour d'un feu de camp, Drew est venu avec sa guitare. Ally est juste à côté de lui, logique puisqu'ils sortent ensemble depuis peu… Merde ! J'ai oublié de préciser ça à Chris ! Oh et puis merde, comme s'il allait faire quelque chose. Bref, Wesley et Keaton font les cons pour faire rire Normani et Dinah est fixée sur elle… je crois… Attends, elle la kiffe ? Voyons voir… Je sors mon portable de ma poche et j'envoie un SMS à Dinah.

 **Moi : Alors, c'est Mani ou Wes que tu regardes avec une adoration proche de celle pour Beyoncé ?**

J'attends qu'elle réagisse et prenne son téléphone, ce qui met plus de temps que prévu. Pendant ce temps, je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Lauren qui sourit doucement à mon geste. Alors je lui murmure, essayant d'être discrète.

 **Moi :** On finira par leur dire, pas vrai ?

 **Lauren :** En temps voulu.

 **Moi :** Ça me va.

Je sens alors mon portable vibrer dans ma poche et je le prends pour voir un SMS de Dinah.

 **Dinah : Aucun des deux.**

 **Moi : Arrête de mentir. Qui ?**

 **Dinah : Jure avec la parole de Chancho que tu ne diras rien à personne !**

 **Moi : Chancho te le promet CheeChee.**

 **Dinah : C'est Mani.**

 **Moi : NORMINAH SHIP !**

 **Dinah : Ta gueule !**

 **Moi : Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait m'entendre ! Et puis t'es cute :3**

 **Dinah : J'y peux rien ! Elle me fait penser à Beyoncé…**

 **Moi : Ahah ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?**

 **Dinah : Parce qu'elle ne me regarde pas comme ça ?**

 **Moi : J'enquête si tu veux ;)**

 **Dinah : Tu ferais ça ?**

 **Moi : Tout pour ma CheeChee !**

 **Dinah : T'es la meilleure Chancho !**

 **Moi : Je sais :P**

Je sens que Lauren essaye d'avoir mon attention alors je me tourne vers elle. Elle m'indique alors que Drew me tend une bière que j'hésite à prendre. Je suis jeune, loin de l'âge légal de boire et puis… vous connaissez tous l'histoire de ma mère.

 **Moi :** Je… Non, ça va.

 **Drew :** Aller… Genre, t'as jamais bu ?

 **Moi :** Je n'ai que 15 ans !

 **Drew :** Il y a une première fois à tous.

 **Moi :** Ce n'est pas une raison. Je n'ai pas besoin de boire pour me lâcher.

 **Lauren :** Elle a raison, pas la peine pour moi non plus.

 **? :** Bonne résolution les filles.

 **Normani :** Hey Demi ! T'as pu venir finalement !

 **Demi :** Je n'avais pas trop le choix d'après Simon. Il faut que je vous garde à l'œil alors évitez l'alcool.

 **Wesley :** On sait gérer.

 **Moi :** C'est toujours ce qu'on dit et un jour tu te réveilleras et la première chose à laquelle tu penseras c'est cette bouteille d'alcool qui t'attend dans le salon et puis tu ne tiendras plus 10 minutes sans et tu en feras passer illégalement partout, en cours, chez tes potes, dans les avions… et là bim ! Descente aux enfers.

 **Demi :** Mila…

 **Moi :** Toi ça te paraît facile de boire et d'arrêter sauf que les conneries que tu fais quand t'es bourrée ça n'affecte pas que toi mais tout ton entourage !

 **Demi :** Camila…

 **Moi :** Et tu vas finir par détruire tout ce que tu as de bien juste pour quelques heures d'un bonheur illusoire alors que le vrai bonheur tu l'avais tout ce temps juste devant toi et…

 **Demi :** Camila !

 **Moi :** Quoi ?!

 **Demi :** Calme-toi.

 **Moi :** Je suis calme !

 **Demi :** Non.

 **Moi :** _(me lève)_ Je vais faire un tour. _(pour Lauren)_ Seule.

Je quitte le cercle rassurant du feu et je m'éloigne, m'avançant dans la nuit seulement éclairée par la lune et les étoiles. Quand je pense être assez loin, je m'installe en face de la mer et je perds à fixer les scintillements sur l'eau calme. Je n'entends pas tout de suite que je suis quand même rejointe par quelqu'un, malgré ma demande à être seule. Je me tourne pour voir de qui il s'agit et c'est Demi. Au final, ça pourrait bien tourner.

 **Demi :** Ça va ?

 **Moi :** J'en ai l'air ?

 **Demi :** Tu m'expliques d'où ça te vient ?

 **Moi :** Non.

 **Demi :** _(soupire)_ J'ai parlé à Selena tout ça l'heure…

 **Moi :** Je sais.

 **Demi :** Puisque tu avais l'air de tellement y tenir… on s'est réconciliées.

 **Moi :** C'est un début.

 **Demi :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

 **Moi :** _(m'énerve)_ Vous revoir ensemble merde !

 **Demi :** Revoir ? Et puis ensemble comment déjà ?

 **Moi :** Hum… Je…

 **Demi :** Non je demande parce que Selena m'a parlé de ta petite blague.

 **Moi :** Quoi ?

 **Demi :** Venue du futur pour sauver Delena, ça paraît stupide non ?

 **Moi :** Un peu…

 **Demi :** J'aurais tendance à y croire.

 **Moi :** _(marmonne)_ Et merde.

 **Demi :** Je t'ai entendu la première fois qu'on s'est parlée. Comment tu m'avais appelé déjà ?

 **Moi :** Je…

 **Demi :** _(me coupe)_ Maman.

 **Moi :** Putain.

 **Demi :** Et puis tu as fait tomber ça en partant.

Elle me tend alors ce que je croyais être ma fausse carte d'identité sauf que, quand je regarde, je vois que c'est la vraie. Celle qui dit que je suis née le 3 Mars 2015. Cette même carte qui dit que je m'appelle Karla Camila Lovato. Oh putain de bordel de merde de sa mère la pute.

 **Demi :** Dis-moi que c'est juste une très bonne blague montée par Dinah et toi.

 **Moi :** Et bien… Évidemment, tu crois quoi ? _(rire)_ Remonter le temps, c'est con ! Qui peut faire ça ?

 **Demi :** Toi.

 **Moi :** Moi ? Arrête, c'est idiot.

 **Demi :** Quand je te regarde je la vois et quand elle te regarde elle me voit. T'as des trucs d'elle, le sourire, la façon de parler, la façon dont tu te tortilles des doigts quand tu es gênée… Et puis t'as des trucs de moi, la maladresse, ça…

Elle touche mon nez et, comme toujours par reflex, je le fronce et ça l'a fait sourire.

 **Demi :** Selena a affirmé que tu étais une copie de moi en 5 ans plus jeune mais… si tu étais une copie de moi en 23 ans plus jeune ?

 **Moi :** Arrête, sérieusement tu te fous la honte là.

 **Demi :** D'où ça te vient cette manie de mettre tout le temps des nœuds Karla ? Oh, c'est vrai tu l'avais dit à Lauren. C'est ce que ta mère portait quand tes parents se sont rencontrés.

 **Moi :** Comment tu sais ça toi ?

 **Demi :** Et puis Chris, ton soi-disant meilleur ami… Le frère de Wilmer quoi ! Tu n'as pas pu cherché plus loin ?

 **Moi :** J'essaye désespérément de survivre moi tu vois !

 **Demi :** Tu l'admets enfin. Mais au final, tout ça ça explique juste pourquoi tu t'es tellement énervée tout à l'heure à propos de l'alcool. J'espère que les autres n'ont pas remarqué que tu parlais de moi, dans les détails, des détails que seules Selena et moi on connaît.

 **Moi :** Et alors ? Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

 **Demi :** Rien. Cette histoire est complètement dingue et tu ne fais que rentrer dedans.

 **Moi :** Tu me traites de folle ?

 **Demi :** Un truc du genre.

 **Moi :** Tu sais ce que c'est le pire dans cette histoire ?

 **Demi :** Surprends-moi.

 **Moi :** _(me lève)_ J'ai beau regardé et cherché encore, je ne te reconnais pas. Je suis bien contente au final de ne venir que dans 3 ans, ça te laissera le temps de grandir.

Et je pars en courant, la laissant seule et tentant de fuir cette situation. Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'elle y croirait… jusqu'à un certain point cependant. Maintenant, je cours droit devant moi sans savoir où je vais et je reviens sur le parking de la plage. Je reconnais le van avec lequel on est arrivés, la voiture de Demi et deux autres que je ne connais pas. D'ici, je pense pouvoir me repérer jusqu'à la résidence qu'on nous a assigné alors je ralentis et je me décide à garder mon énergie. Tandis que je traverse le parking, perdue dans mes pensées, je me sens être tirer vers l'arrière et plaquée contre la voiture la plus proche.

 **? :** Pas malin de passer à la télé quand on vient du futur. Je t'ai reconnu tout de suite Karla.

Oh non… Pas lui !

 **Moi :** Lâche-moi !

 **Wilmer :** Elle est à moi, tu comprends !

 **Moi :** Dans tes rêves !

 **Wilmer :** La seule raison pour laquelle elle reste avec ta mère c'est à cause de toi, petite Karla qu'elle ne veut pas abandonné comme son père l'abandonné elle.

 **Moi :** T'es complètement fou ! Elle l'aime !

 **Wilmer :** C'est ce que tu crois.

 **? :** Lâche-la.

J'essaye de voir qui vient d'intervenir mais c'est inutile en vrai, je sais qui c'est et ce n'est pas bon. Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit blessée ou pire, sinon plus de moi.

 **Moi :** Reste en-dehors de ça !

 **Selena :** Certainement pas. Depuis le temps que je rêve d'avoir quelque chose contre lui.

 **Wilmer :** Tiens… Selena…

 **Selena :** Lâche-la !

 **Wilmer :** Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas voir ta petite fille chérie être blessée ?

 **Selena :** Ma quoi ?

 **Wilmer :** Oh. _(à moi)_ Elle ne sait pas ?

 **Moi :** Tu crois que je suis stupide au point de tout lui raconter ?

 **Selena :** C'est quoi cette histoire ?

 **? :** J'allais demander.

Génial, réunion de famille…

 **Moi :** Restez en dehors de ça merde !

 **Demi :** Pas de gros mots Karla, je suis la seule autorisée à en dire.

 **Moi :** I minutes tu me traitais de folle et maintenant tu me crois ?

 **Demi :** Je suis désolée.

 **Moi :** C'est trop tard pour ça.

 **Wilmer :** Elle a raison. Maintenant je vais mettre fin à cette histoire.

 **Moi :** M'assassiner devant elle, c'est sûr qu'elle va rester avec un meurtrier.

 **Wilmer :** _(sort un pistolet)_ Évite de me chercher Karla, je m'énerve très vite.

J'essaye toujours de me dégager et je vois du coin de l'œil que mes mères s'approchent ce qui n'est pas admissible alors je me débats encore plus. C'est à ce moment que Wilmer est projeter loin de moi et atterrit par terre… grâce à Chris.

 **Chris :** Ça va ?

 **Moi :** Ouais.

 **Chris :** Éloigne tout le monde.

 **Moi :** Tout le monde ?

Je regarde autour de nous et je vois qu'en plus de Demi et Selena, Ally et Lauren sont arrivées en cours de bagarre. Mais bordel c'est quoi encore ce délire ? Et Lauren qui vient directement vers moi.

 **Lauren :** Camz, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

 **Moi :** Lolo…

 **Wilmer :** Tiens, t'as ramené ta petite amie ?

 **Moi :** Laisse-les en-dehors de ça. Tous !

 **Wilmer :** _(rire)_ Je ne crois pas.

 **Moi :** Changement de programme Chris. Tu les éloignes et je reste.

 **Chris :** Non !

 **Moi :** Obéis.

 **Chris :** A une gamine ? Rêve, tu ne tiendras pas une minute.

 **Moi :** Vive la confiance.

 **Ally :** Il se passe quoi là.

 **Chris :** Rien qui te concerne, tu devrais partir.

 **Ally :** Ça concerne Mila alors ça me concerne. Il se passe quoi ?

 **Wilmer :** Mettons les choses au clair pour tous ceux qui ne font pas parti de la combine.

 **Moi :** Non !

 **Wilmer :** Tais-toi. _(pointe son arme sur Lauren)_ Ou elle meurt. _(je me tais)_ Parfait. Alors… Camila et moi-même avons accompli un exploit aux yeux de l'humanité. On a… remonté le temps. 25 ans en arrière pour être précis. Camila ici présente n'est qu'un fake. Techniquement parlant elle n'est pas encore née et quand elle naîtra, ce sera sous le nom de Karla Camila Lovato.

 **Selena :** Quoi ?

 **Wilmer :** _(continue)_ La future fille de Demi et… Selena.

 **Selena :** T'étais sérieuse ?

 **Moi :** C'est juste…

 **Wilmer :** Une très longue histoire qui se finit tragiquement. Camila était sensée ne jamais exister. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'allais empêcher ses mères de se mettre ensemble ce qui, invariablement, empêcherait Camila de voir le jour. Sauf que mon frère, Chris ici présent, à eu vent de mon plan et a envoyé Camila ici. Le reste vous le connaissez, X-Factor, ses tentatives plutôt minables de les faire se réconcilier.

 **Moi :** Ce qui a marché.

 **Wilmer :** Pitoyable. Je suis toujours là. Et parlons un peu de ton écart de conduite. Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais réussi plus rapidement si tu n'avais pas été distraite par miss aux yeux verts ? Tu comptais lui dire quoi au moment de repartir dans le futur ? La vérité ?

Bordel c'est de la torture mentale son truc !

 **Wilmer :** Bon, maintenant que j'ai remis les pendules à l'heure pour tout le monde je vais pouvoir…

Il est interrompu par Chris qui se jette sur lui. S'en suit une bagarre plutôt violente que Wilmer finit par remporter. Soyons honnêtes, Chris n'avait aucune chance. Il a le cerveau mais pas les muscles comparés à son frère. Chris finit donc par terre, l'air pas mal amoché. Je vois qu'Ally se dirige automatiquement vers lui. Espérons qu'il aille bien.

 **Wilmer :** Je disais donc qu'il est temps Karla.

Il pointe son arme vers moi et tire alors qu'au même moment Demi vient lui prendre le bras. Le coup dévie vaguement et je me sens moi-même être plaquée au sol par Lauren. Elle se retrouve au-dessus de moi et, histoire de me calmer, je me plonge dans ses yeux.

 **Moi :** Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour tomber tu sais ?

 **Lauren :** _(sourire)_ Je m'en suis… rendue compte.

Son ton me paraît étrange et, quand je me relève, je vois qu'elle est blessée. Merde !

 **Moi :** Lauren !

 **Lauren :** Ça va… Je vais bien…

 **Moi :** Tu te fous de moi ? Il t'a touché !

 **Lauren :** Ça va… Il faut juste… une ambulance.

J'appuie alors sur sa blessure histoire de ralentir l'hémorragie et Selena vient me rejoindre alors qu'à ce moment, les autres font leurs apparitions.

 **Normani :** On a entendu des cris et tout le tralala alors on a appelé la police. Ils sont en route.

 **Moi :** C'était quand ?

 **Normani :** Il y a environ 5 minutes.

 **Moi :** Bon. _(à Lauren)_ Tiens le coup Lolo, je t'en supplie.

 **Lauren :** Laisse tomber Camz, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

 **Moi :** Quoi ?! Non ! Lauren…

 **Lauren :** A ce que j'ai compris tu vas de toute façon partir.

 **Moi :** Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois arrêter de vivre !

 **Lauren :** Dans quelques années je vais te revoir et tu seras toute petite et fragile et j'aurais l'air d'un monstre à te porter ce genre d'amour sauf que je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher. Camz…

 **Moi :** Chut. Tais-toi. Garde tes forces Lauren je t'en supplie. Essaye, pour moi…

 **Lauren :** Je ne crois pas y arriver.

 **Moi :** Je ne veux pas avoir été la cause de ta mort Lolo.

 **Demi :** _(arrive)_ Ok c'est réglé pour l'autre… _(voit Lauren)_ Putain Lauren !

 **Selena :** Arrête avec les gros mots !

 **Demi :** Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça.

 **Selena :** Mais je…

 **Moi :** Oh bordel aller donc trouver un coin pour calmer toute cette tension sexuelle et foutez-nous la paix !

 **Selena :** Pardon ?

 **Demi :** Elle n'a pas tord.

 **Selena :** Demi !

 **Demi :** Viens.

Elle lui prend alors la main et va l'entraîner un peu plus loin. Discrètement, ou pas trop, je les observe. Elles ont l'air d'avoir une discussion plutôt animée à propos de je ne sais pas quoi mais je peux me douter qu'elles parlent des sentiments de Selena parce qu'elle est celle qui parle le plus. Demi écoute, attentive et surtout de plus en plus surprise. La suite me fait quand même un petit choc puisque je vois Selena embrasser Demi. Bizarre, j'ai toujours cru que s'était le contraire qui s'était passé. Bon après je peux très bien avoir dérégler un truc.

 **Lauren :** Comment va Chris ?

 **Moi :** Ally s'occupe de lui.

 **Lauren :** On parie combien qu'elle lâche Drew pour lui dans moins d'un mois ?

 **Moi :** Rien du tout. On ne doit pas parier c'est…

 **Lauren :** _(me coupe)_ Ta mère qui te l'a dit ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Ouais.

 **Lauren :** Dis, t'en connais beaucoup des gens qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir vu comment ça a commencé entre leurs parents ?

 **Moi :** Aucun.

 **Lauren :** Si, toi.

 **Moi :** Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait ça Lolo. Je ne voulais pas mais… avec toi c'est un truc fort. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant…

 **Lauren :** _(sourire)_ Tu veux dire après, plus tard, dans le futur…

 **Moi :** Arrête c'est stressant !

 **Lauren :** Désolée.

 **Moi :** Je n'ai jamais eu de relation, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. Tout ça, tu es la première avec qui je l'ai vécu et je ne l'oublierai jamais.

 **Lauren :** J'espère bien que j'aurais toujours une petite place là. _(pointe mon cœur)_ Parce que moi je ne t'oublierai certainement jamais. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre petite amie vient du futur !

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Heureuse d'avoir été une expérience particulière.

 **Lauren :** Est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

 **Moi :** Tu sais avec qui rester si tu veux que ce soit le cas.

 **Lauren :** Camz ?

 **Moi :** Oui ?

 **Lauren :** Je t'aime.

 **Moi :** Je t'aime aussi Lolo.

 **Lauren :** _(ferme les yeux)_ Alors tout va bien.

 **Moi :** Lauren, non !

 _Ellipse… 3 jours…_

 **Chris :** Tout est en ordre. Tu peux leur dire tes adieux mais ce sera juste pour toi parce que je nous effacerais à tous la mémoire quand tu seras partie.

 **Moi :** Même à toi ?

 **Chris :** Dès que j'aurais détruit et effacer toutes traces de cette machine, oui.

 **Moi :** Attends, tu sais effacer les mémoires ?

 **Chris :** Mon moi du futur a mis un mode d'emploi pour ça.

 **Moi :** Et Wilmer ?

 **Chris :** En prison.

 **Moi :** Bon, alors j'y vais ?

 **Chris :** Dès que tu es prête.

 **Moi :** Pourquoi ne pas commencer par toi ? C'est toi le plus fou dans l'affaire, tu m'as cru depuis le début.

 **Chris :** _(rire)_ Ouais, tu m'as apporté mon rêve sur un plateau d'argent.

 **Moi :** Je te remercie. C'est grâce à toi si je suis encore en vie.

 **Chris :** C'était un plaisir Karla. _(regarde par-dessus mon épaule)_ Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir te parler.

Je me retourne alors et je vois que Demi et Selena sont là, à m'attendre. Alors, sans réfléchir et surtout parce que j'en ai besoin, je cours pour les prendre dans mes bras en même temps.

 **Selena :** Tu es complètement dingue.

 **Moi :** Comme ma mère.

 **Selena :** Laquelle ?

 **Moi :** Les deux.

 **Demi :** Elle n'a pas tord. _(touche mon nez)_ Mais on a bien fait notre boulot quand même.

Comme toujours quand on me fait ça, je fronce le nez et ça doit toujours être mignon parce que ça les fait rire.

 **Demi :** Complètement dingue mais très courageuse.

 **Moi :** Dites, vous savez si… ?

 **? :** Et moi alors, il est où mon câlin ?

Je me tourne vers la provenance de la voix, même si je l'ai immédiatement reconnue. Lauren. Je cours dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà été.

 **Moi :** Je croyais que tu devais rester à l'hôpital une semaine ?

 **Lauren :** Opération commando de Dinah, je suis sortie clandestinement. _(caresse ma joue)_ Je devais te dire au revoir Camz, et faire ça une dernière fois.

Elle vient alors m'embrasser et je lui rends son baiser sans hésiter. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque alors que ses mains viennent sur ma taille.

 **Demi :** Pourquoi j'ai des envies de meurtres.

 **Selena :** Parce que c'est ta fille.

 **Demi :** Probablement.

 **Moi :** _(murmure)_ Je vais les tuer.

 **Lauren :** Tout ce travail pour rien ? J'aurais risqué ma vie pour que tu les assassines toi-même ?

 **Moi :** Non. Tu as raison, laissons-les se foutre de nous.

 **Lauren :** Il reste 3 personnes qui veulent te voir.

Je m'écarte alors d'elle et je me concentre sur Dinah, Normani et Ally qui attendent patiemment leur tour. Je vais aller leur faire un câlin groupé et, finalement, je sens mes larmes coulées. Je ne vais probablement pas les revoir. Mes mères ça me paraît logique, je pars et je les retrouve. Mais je ne sais pas pour les filles, ce n'est pas sûr du tout.

 **Moi :** Merci d'avoir été là.

 **Normani :** Hey, c'est normal.

 **Dinah :** Ouais, on est un groupe Chancho !

 **Moi :** J'ai attendu toute ma vie de trouver des amies comme vous, qui serait là pour qui je suis et pas la célébrité que je représente. _(m'écarte)_ Vous allez me manquer.

 **Normani :** On va se revoir. Et puis arrête le sentimental, Ally va craquer.

 **Ally :** _(pleure)_ Trop tard.

 **Moi :** Awn Allycat… Pleure pas, on se revoit dans 3 ans.

 **Ally :** _(petit sourire)_ On va dire ça.

 **Moi :** Aller, gardez-moi Norminah à l'actu et toi, Ally, oublie Drew…

 **Ally :** _(me coupe)_ Déjà fait.

 **Moi :** Chris est quelqu'un de bien.

Je leur fais un petit bisou sur la joue à chacun d'elle, je vais embrasser Lauren une dernière fois en lui disant que je l'aime puis je vais prendre mes mères une dernière fois dans mes bras avant de prendre place dans le cercle tracé par Chris.

 **Chris :** On se revoit dans le futur.

 **Moi :** A tout de suite alors.

Et à nouveau, les lumières bleues et blanches…

 _Retour en 2030…_

Cette fois, j'arrive sur mes deux pieds et parfaitement réveillée. Je retrouve Chris comme je l'ai laissé, toujours au même endroit, quasiment à la même seconde.

 **Chris :** Et bien ça a été rapide !

 **Moi :** Parle pour toi.

 **? :** Chris ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites au sous-sol ? Ne me dis pas que tu prends encore Camila comme cobaye !

 **Chris :** Non pas du tout Sunshine.

 **? :** N'essaye pas de m'avoir avec tes surnoms adorables et montez, les filles sont arrivées !

 **Chris :** On arrive ! _(à moi)_ On devrait y aller, elle s'énerve vite.

 **Moi :** Mais qui ? La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé tu étais célibataire.

 **Chris :** _(sourire)_ Les choses changent.

Toujours étonnée, je le suis au rez-de-chaussée et il me conduit jusqu'au salon que je retrouve beaucoup plus propre et rangé. Ok… C'est quoi l'embrouille.

 **Demi :** C'est donc là que tu étais ?

 **Moi :** Hum… Oui.

 **Demi :** Encore des bêtises ?

 **Moi :** Non !

 **Demi :** Dis-moi la vérité, tu me connais. Moi je vais en rire, ta mère risque de te pendre.

 **Selena :** _(arrive)_ Qui va pendre qui ?

 **Demi :** Personne espérons-le.

 **? :** Tiens Camila, j'en étais sûre.

Je me retourne alors pour me retrouver avec une version plus âgée d'Ally, de Normani, de Dinah et de… Lauren. Merde, elle est toujours aussi belle. Après que je les ai accueilli un peu trop joyeusement, on va tous s'installer dans le salon et je rattrape ce que j'ai manqué. Du côté de mes mères, rien. Norminah est d'actualité depuis le début du groupe, Ally est avec Chris et Lauren est… seule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis contente d'entendre ça. Elles ne se souviennent plus du tout de moi en temps que Camila Cabello mais leurs souvenirs ont été remplacés. Le Chris de 2012 a fait du bon boulot quand même. Vers la fin de la soirée, je sens la fatigue commencée à me gagner alors je vais prendre l'air histoire de me remettre les idées en place. Je suis sur la terrasse, occupée à regarder ses mêmes étoiles que j'admirais 23 ans plus tôt…

 **Moi :** C'est vraiment bizarre…

 **? :** J'allais dire.

Je me retourne brusquement pour être accueillie par le sourire de Lauren. Je me perds dans ses yeux inchangés et je retrouve des sentiments que je viens techniquement de quitter mais qui ne devraient pas exister.

 **Moi :** Je… Comment ça ?

 **Lauren :** Et bien, je ne sais pas. J'ai bientôt 35 ans et… pourquoi tu me rappelles quelque chose ?

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Parce que tu me connais depuis ma naissance ?

 **Lauren :** _(sourire)_ Non je veux dire… _(prend ma main)_ Là c'est différent… _(la met sur son cœur)_ Ici ça fait des choses que ça ne devrait pas.

 **Moi :** Je ne sais pas mais si tu tiens à ta vie fais gaffe à ma mère.

 **Lauren :** Laquelle ?

 **Moi :** Les deux. Elles n'aiment pas trop me voir t'embrasser.

 **Lauren :** Te… Hein ? Quoi ? Comment tu peux le savoir ? On n'a jamais rien fait !

 **Moi :** Disons que je suis devin mais qu'on peut toujours vérifier si tu veux.

Alors je la laisse prendre la décision et je regarde le choix se faire dans ses beaux yeux verts…


End file.
